Perfect
by Sweetpup
Summary: Rating just to be safe, but may be just G Summary Rogues thoughts on love and Logan.... yes i know that doesn't say much but please read and review. oh its like a song fic too so enjoy


~Disclaimer- This idea just popped into my head while listening to 'Perfect' by Sara Evans, who clearly owns this song so it isn't mine nor are the characters, all the X-men characters belong to marvel (yes that's right, I think, I don't read comics this come from the movie, yes I know I am pathetic) and not to me and I am not gonna pretend that they are.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Perfect, my world is not that nor is my love with Logan. Don't get me wrong I'm happy, I love Logan and I know he loves me, hell I have him here in my brain. I know people may not approve of our relationship because I'm well only twenty and we have no idea how old he is really but it works. We love each other and that's all we need.

_If you don't take me to Paris  
On a lover's getaway  
It's all right, it's all right  
If I'd rather wear your t-shirt  
Than a sexy negligee  
It's all right, it's all right  
Every dinner doesn't have to be candlelit  
It's kinda nice to know that it doesn't have to be_

Logan is not the most romantic person in the world and I'm not the best-looking woman either. But we don't hid things, not like red and one eye. It's Logan that's got me calling them that, but it's true. They spend so much time trying to have the perfect love, perfect life that they barley know who the other is. I think it's because they are trying to prove to the world that they do love each other, they're so concerned with what the rest of the world thinks it's really very…well sad. I think it's pretty clear that well they may care for each other but they don't really know the other one. But me and Logan I like to think we know each other pretty well._  
   
Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me_

Sure we fight, when we fight you see us fight, not like Scott and Jean, they hid it, from each other and everyone else. Like I said too concerned about what the rest of the world thinks. No Logan and my love may not be perfect but it's more that enough for a Rogue to be happy about. _  
  
If your mother doesn't like  
The way I treat her baby boy  
It's all right, it's all right  
If in every wedding picture  
My daddy looks annoyed  
It's all right, it's all right  
Don't you know that all the fairy tales tell a lie  
Real love and real life doesn't have to be_

Logan and I went down south to see my family, lets just say they weren't to happy I had a friend like Logan with me. When I first got to the mansion, I got in contact with my parents. They wrote asking me to come for a visit one summer, the summer right after Logan and I got together. So Logan and I went down because wanted them to meet him. Well was not the best idea, kept going on that he was not the best for me that I needed someone younger, safer. Of course, they didn't say that when he was in the room, god I'd have a massacre on my hands, no when he stepped out to smoke a cigar that's when they went on about it. Momma was scared of him and Daddy hated him but whatever my life, my love, my Logan who is my choice. 

I use to think of love as a fairy tale where everything was always peaches and cream, that I would find my prince charming on day is some beautiful forest or park, not some cage-fighting bar up in Laughlin city. My friends always say that there are two couples who seem to have a fairy tale relationship, me and Logan and Jean and Scott. I just smile and nod at them. Yes because in fairy tales the prince has a skeleton made out of metal and horrible nightmares or red lasers coming out his eyes. In addition, the princess has untouchable skin or enough psychobabble to bore you to death. No fairy tales aren't real. In fairy tales, you always know things will work out  in fairy tales you don't fight with your love and you always get a happily ever after._  
  
_

_Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me  
 _

My love life is complicated; Logan and I stay at the mansion for so long before he has the urge to run again. Only this time I go with him, I sit and watch him fight in the cages and then take care of him back at the motel even though he really doesn't need it which he always reminds me in protest to my caring ways but its routine. It might not be the perfect love but it works for me.

 _  
You don't mind if I show up late for everything  
And when you lose your cool it's kinda cute to me  
Ain't it nice to know that we don't have to be_

Every one knows that Logan has a temper most people run when he gets mad because he terrifies them, I just laugh. What can I say I've had him up here so long that his temper means nothing to me; he really is rather cute when he gets mad, his face goes all red and he tries to look so scary, it's just so funny. I've never told him that never will no, let him think he's mister big, strong and scary, he has his pride after all._  
  
Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me_

I love Logan and I know he loves me, everything else may not be set in stone and we may fight but that's love and life. Life its not perfect nor is perfect, it's a little shredded here and there, claws can do that and it may falter once and a while but deadly skin can do that too. Lasers and telepathy can do that to. Life's not perfect neither is love but what I have with Logan is good enough for me and perhaps its time that other couple here at the mansion learn that too. Everything I have is good enough for me.

_  
It's good enough for me (perfect)  
Yeah good enough for me (perfect)  
Good enough for me (perfect)   
  
_

**The End**

~Yeah there the end, this is just a little piece of fluff I wrote, sudden inspiration, got the lyrics from don't know for sure if they're dead on but I think they are, love that song amazing singer Sara Evans is. Well I hope that you like this one as I said just a little piece of fluff, not beta read but please R&R, honestly I don't know if this makes any sense at all but I like it.

                        Luv

                             Sweetpup~_  
 _


End file.
